Dark Place
by Scarletta17
Summary: Callie falls into deppresion, Stef and Callie stuff better than the description! Warning: Inculdes Self harm
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Place**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters.**

Callie felt herself fall further down into her depression, every morning she found it harder and harder to get up and have the effort to do anything.

It was a Monday morning, this was the worst day of the week for Callie because it meant a full week of school up head and Callie was running out of motivation to do anything. Callie woke up to the sound of the alarm clock, groaning she rolled over and slammed her hand down on top of it. Knowing she couldn't stay in bed forever Callie slowly sat up, all she wanted to do was lie back down and disappear, but instead she pulled herself out of bed and got dressed. She didn't have to fight for the bathroom because she showered the night before. Once Callie was dressed she but on the fake smile she had been wearing for the last couple of months. The last thing Callie wanted was her mom's to find out how she was really feeling.

As Callie entered the kitchen she saw that Stef was the only other person in there.

"Morning sweets nice to see one of my kids up and ready," Stef said with a smile.

Callie smiled back brightly before sitting down at the table and serving herself some breakfast. All she wanted to do was run to Stef and cry in her arms and tell her how she was really feeling. But instead Callie went on eating her breakfast like nothing was wrong. Slowly Lena and the other kids began to filter in and the chaos before school began. Once breakfast was over the kids separated into the two cars, Brandon and the twins in one and Lena, Jude and Callie in the other. Jude and Lena chatted happily in the front of the car while Callie sat behind them staring out of the window watching the other cars go by.

During the school day Callie tried to focus on her lessons but soon gave up on that because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't focus for the life of her. Leaning back in her chair Callie stared out of the window blocking out what Timothy was saying.

"Callie did you hear what I just said?" Timothy asked,

Callie had tried saying yes and taking a guess at what the teacher had just asked her, but that had never worked before so Callie just decided to try the I don't really care technique.

"No," Callie said bluntly staring her teacher in the eyes.

"This isn't the first time Callie stay after class!"

Callie shrugged her shoulders, "okay," she replied, Timothy gave her a look before talking to the class again.

The bell rang and the kids gathered their things and quickly made their way out of the room until it was only Callie and Timothy left. Timothy stood in front of Callie,

"You have been acting differently the last few weeks, not focusing in class, attitude and I know it hasn't just been in my class you will have a detention after school and I shall meet with your moms I am sure they would be glad to be informed about your behaviour."

Callie gave a nod and left the class room she pretended like she didn't care but she did. Callie ran to the toilets and locked herself in a cubicle she let the tears fall heavy and fast, she cried until there was nothing left in her to cry. Callie then washed her face and waited and the tears marks had gone, before stepping out of the toilets she saw Timothy walk into her mom's office, Callie knew Lena would come and find her after woods so she needed to disappear until her next lesson came so Callie spent the rest of lunch hiding from Lena. When the bell rang Callie ran to her lesson at least she wouldn't get into trouble until tonight.

At the end of the last lesson Callie made her way to Timothy's classroom where her detention was. She sat down and waited until Timothy entered the classroom. When he came in he wasn't alone Callie saw Stef and Lena following behind him. Callie and that moment wanted to cry more than anything but she kept her straight face and gave of her I don't really care look. Callie noticed her mom's didn't look mad more disappointed that was the look Callie hated the most, the disappointment got to her more than anything.

"Me and your moms are going to talk in Lena's office you will alone but I trust you won't be moving," Timothy said.

"I won't," Callie replied without changing the look on her face,

But as soon as the adults had left the room Callie broke down the sobs came so fast Callie was gasping for air.

In Lena's office Stef, Lena and Timothy were talking,

"So why are we here exactly, what has Callie done?" Stef asked, this was not like Callie she always seemed to be good at school,

"Well over the last few weeks Callie has not been paying attention in class and a bit more recently I have been getting a bit of attitude from her, I know that this has been happening in every class she is in," Timothy said

"In every class?" Stef asked,

"Yes I don't know what has happened to her," Timothy said, "She was doing really well in my class I don't know why she suddenly stopped caring I hoping you guys might know why,"

"I have no idea she has been really smiley and happy at home, Lena?" Stef said,

"Know I don't know either I heard she had been a little distracted in her classes but I thought she was just tired," Lena said puzzled.

Callie's tears had stopped a little while ago and she tried her hardest not to let them start again so that when her mom's came back it wouldn't look like she had been crying.

After a while Callie heard footsteps coming down the hall, immediately Callie put on her straight face and sat up in her chair she stared and the wall hoping her mom's wouldn't guess she had been crying. Timothy came into the room first,

"You can go," he said,

Callie silently got her things and walked out of the classroom she saw her mom's standing in front of her. There was no use in pointing on the fake smile and she knew is she said anything she would start crying so Callie walked straight past her moms and kept walking towards the doors. Stef and Lena started running after Callie,

"Do you have anything to say?" Stef asked Callie,

"Who am I riding with?" Callie replied,

"What?" Stef said,

"Well I am guessing you came in a different car because Lena was already here so who am I riding with?" Callie said,

"You will come with me," Stef said,

"Okay fine" Callie said and with that Callie walked out of the school,

"We will talk to her tonight alright," Stef said,

"Okay," Lena said before the two separated to go to their cars.

Callie was standing by the car when Stef walked up, Stef unlocked the car and Callie went to get in the back,

"What do you think you're doing?" Stef asked,

"What?" Callie said confused,

"Why are you getting in the back of the car?" Stef asked,

"I presumed that you wanted want me to sit next to you," Callie said,

Stef's eyes visibly softened,

"Get in the front," Stef said softly,

Callie did what she was told, on the outside it looked like Callie didn't care that Stef had told her to sit next to her but inside Callie was happy at least she knew her mother didn't hate her.

The ride back was silent; you could cut the tension with a knife. When they finally pulled up at the house Callie asked,

"Can I shower before we talk,"

"What do you mean talk?" Stef asked,

"Obviously you and Lena are going to talk to me about all of this," Callie said,

"Okay you can shower when we go in and we will talk after dinner okay," Stef said,

Callie nodded, she had avoided talking for now.

As soon as Stef and Callie entered the house Callie ran straight upstairs and Stef heard the bathroom door shut and the shower start running. Sighing Stef walked into the kitchen were Lena was waiting for her,

"So?"

"So I told her she could shower and we would talk to her after dinner," Stef said,

"I wonder what's going on with are girl?" Lena said,

"I wish I knew," Stef replied

Up in the bathroom Callie was melting down in the shower, she couldn't tell her mom's what she was feeling she just couldn't. Something caught Callie eyes on the cabinet getting out of the shower Callie grabbed the disposable razors sitting on the cabinet, it wouldn't have been the first time she had cut. Debating it for a second Callie settled on doing it. She dried of and got dressed leaving the shower running in case someone got suspicious for her being in there for a while with the shower not running. Callie knew her arm was not the place to cut that is how she was caught before so rolling up her shorts she started dragging the razor over her skin letting herself bleed, Callie began to cry again the sobs came fast leaving her lungs begging for air when her tears stooped Callie washed her leg in the water coming from the shower and then she found the disinfectant cream the only medicine aloud in the bathroom the rest was were Steff and Lena could keep an eye on it. Callie rubbed some on and then rolled her shorts back down. Reaching over she turned off the shower. Callie splashed her face with cold water and then walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened, she was not ready to give into her emotions yet.

During dinner Callie didn't say much, instead she stayed focused on her food and only talked when she was asked a question. Callie never wanted the meal to end because she knew what she would have to face after dinner. Mariana and Jesus were on dishes tonight so when dinner was over Callie followed Brandon and Jude upstairs. But Callie could hear someone behind her, Callie kept walking and was about to go into her room when she felt someone touch her shoulder,

"Not so fast," Stef said,

Callie felt herself being guided into her mom's room,

"Sit down," Stef said,

Callie went and sat down on the edge of her mom's bed, Lena and Stef sat down on either side of her,

"What's going on?" Lena asked Callie,

"Lately I have been finding it really hard to focus," Callie said with a shrug,

"Do you know why," Stef asked,

"I think I am just tired, I have been waking up in the middle of the night and it takes me a while to go back to sleep," Callie said, she wasn't lying she had been waking up and struggling to fall back asleep but she knew that wasn't the real problem.

"Honey why didn't you tell us we would have been happy to keep you of school for a day or two if you were really that tired," Stef said and Lena nodded in agreement.

Callie gave her mom's weak smile,  
"I really will try harder to focus in school," Callie said,

"Okay here is what I think we should do I will take the day of work tomorrow and you can stay home from school and just sleep but you will be grounded for a week okay?" Stef said,

"I agree with that," Lena said, Callie nodded in agreement,

"I think you should go and get an early night then love," Stef said,

"Okay," Callie said and with that she left the room.

"I still think there is more going on with her," Lena said,

"Me to love but I don't know what," Stef said.

Once Callie was in her room she got changed and climbed into bed, she had wanted to tell her mom's how she was feeling but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Lying face down on her bed Callie began to cry but silently this time a to not attract attention to herself. Finally, the tears stopped and Callie fell asleep.

The next morning Callie woke up at 9:00am she had only woken up once during the night but she still felt tired but she knew she couldn't stay in bed forever, so once again Callie found some strength in her and she pulled herself out of bed, she got dressed and brushed her hair before making her way downstairs, she headed into the kitchen were Stef was working on some paper work,

"Morning beautiful," Stef said,

"Morning," Callie replied

"Feeling better?" Stef asked,

"Much," Callie lied before putting on her fake smile,

"Good," Stef said, "How about breakfast?"

"Okay," Callie replied even though she wasn't that hungry,

"Have any cereal you want," Stef said

"Thanks," Callie said a hint of sarcasm evident in her voice,

Stef smiled and laughed and Callie's reaction before turning back to her paper work, Callie poured herself a small bowl of cereal and began to eat it. After breakfast Callie went back to bed and she let herself cry again, that is all Callie really did that day eat, sleep and cry. Though in the afternoon she showered and she cut herself again seeing Stef be so nice to her and knowing she was lying to her about her feelings made Callie feel awful and the cutting temporally relived that feeling, she knew it was an awful habit to get back into but she couldn't help it she was already in a dark place and without help it was hard to get out of that place.

During dinner that night Jude was talking about a camping trip that was in three weeks and Lena was supervising it, Stef and Lena had told him he could go and he was really excited he had never been camping before Callie couldn't help but smile at his happiness it was her first genuine smile in weeks she knew she probably wouldn't smile like that again in a long time.

Over the next three weeks Callie tried her hardest to focus in class she spent most of her time crying and every night she would cut when she was in the shower. The morning Jude and Lena Callie made herself get up early enough to see them off. No other kids would be up because they said goodbye the night before but as this was Jude's first trip Callie wanted to say goodbye she and Stef waved to two of before Callie headed into the kitchen it was a Friday so they did have school, Callie saw no use in going back to be considering the others would be up in half an hour so Callie just went into the bathroom and she let herself cry before the others could wake up and hear her. After 15 minutes Callie washed her face and went downstairs for breakfast. After a while the kids went around their usual routine and the day was in full swing.

After school Stef had something with one of her friends so she went out and Mariana was at a friends for the night so the only people in the house were Callie Jesus and Brandon. After the three had finished their homework Jesus went outside and Brandon went to practise on his keyboard. Callie opted to take a nap. Normally Callie didn't have clear dreams but this time she could see a dream clearly. She was at one of her old foster homes Callie had been cutting when Jude walked in on her,

"Callie, why are you doing that," Jude asked worried,

"I am sorry" Callie whispered,

"Please don't do that," He said,

"I won't I promise," Callie said.

Callie woke up crying she hadn't cut since then because she wanted to keep her promise to Jude, but she had broken that promise and it was then Callie knew no matter her own feelings she was going to have to tell someone because without help Callie wouldn't be able to stop. After a while Callie heard the door bang shut,

"I'm home," Stef called out to anyone who was listening but Jesus was outside and Brandon had his headphones on so the only person who heard her was Callie, knowing that this could be her only chance Callie ran down the stairs with tears streaming down her face, she ran right into Stef and clung onto the women for dear life,

"Callie baby what's wrong?" Stef asked worried,

"I'm sorry," Callie said.

Stef felt Callie shaking in her arms so Stef decided she should take Callie into her room just in case Brandon or Jesus saw her.

"Come on baby we are going up stairs," Stef said, she tried to pull apart from Callie but Callie refused to let go, so Stef went up the stairs and into her and Lena's room without letting go of Callie. She shut the door and lied down on the bed with Callie still attached her. Callie snuggled into Stef's shoulder hiding her face as the tears continued to fall. Finally, the tears stopped, Stef saw an opportunity and asked,

"What's wrong?"

Callie didn't know how to say what she wanted to so she picked up the razor blade she had taken out of the bathroom and handed over to Stef. Stef began wondering why Callie had given her a blade her mind started to race until she thought of why,

"Callie can you show me where?"

Callie nodded and rolled up her shorts to revile cuts on her leg some fresh and some older ones that had begun to scar over. Stef held in her gasp she wanted to go and wanted to get things to clean Callie's leg but seeing the girl crying again Stef pulled Callie in to another hug whispering to her that it was all going to be alright and that she was okay. After Callie's tears had stopped again Stef went to get up but Callie clung onto her tight,

"I am only going to get some stuff to help your leg okay," Stef said,

Callie nodded and realised her grip on Stef. Stef went into the bathroom and grabbed some things for Callie's leg before heading back into the bedroom. Carefully, Stef began cleaning Callie's leg and then wrapped a bandage over the portion of her leg that contained the scars and cuts.

"Honey why are you doing this?" Stef asked,

"I feel depressed," Callie replied,

"Why didn't you tell me or mama?" Stef asked,

Callie shrugged she didn't know why; she just couldn't tell them. Stef knew that Callie and said a lot for what had happened and she didn't pressure Callie into giving her an answer. Stef felt Callie begin to cry again she could tell from the amount she cried and how often she was doing it, it was more than likely Callie was depressed. Callie cried until she fell asleep; Stef just lay there holding Callie trying to bring as much comfort as possible to her daughter.

Callie woke up the next morning in Stef and Lena's bed rolling over she saw Stef come out of the bathroom. Callie felt the tears fall as the memories from the previous night came back, Stef got on the bed and pulled Callie into a hug. The tears stopped sooner than the previous night but Callie wanted to stay in the hug. Feeling Stef's strong arms around her made Callie feel safe, Stef felt the grip Callie had on her and Stef knew Callie didn't want her to let go so she kept hugging her daughter for a good ten minutes before pulling away,

"I made a call with the doctors they said they can take you on Monday so we have got the weekend I think you should take the week of school next week and stay at home with me," Stef said, Callie nodded, "That means though this weekend I want you to stay by me okay?" Stef said,

"Okay," Callie replied,

"Good let's go and get breakfast," Stef said and she left the room, Callie got up and followed behind her. When they reached the kitchen Stef started cooking pancakes and bacon for breakfast while Callie watched. As the smell of the food made its way through the house the boys woke up and made their way downstairs to breakfast,

"Morning," Stef said,

"Morning," the boys replied in unison.

"How's mama and Jude? Brandon asked,

"They are good mama says she loves you," Stef said, Brandon nodded.

Stef had called Lena earlier to tell her what happened with Callie she offered to come home but Stef told her it was fine and if it got worse she would call.

Over the next two days Mariana came home and everyone went into doing their weekend things, apart from Callie. She spent the weekend with Stef, not that she minded, Callie loved Stef and spending the weekend with her was better than spending the weekend alone crying. The one bad thing about it was Callie had to sleep in the same bed as Stef and when she showed Stef would sit on the toilet incise Callie got upset and Callie and to wait for Stef when she showed and Callie felt like she was invading Stef's piracy.

When Sunday night came around Callie got into the shower and Stef as per usual sat on the toilet seat. Callie began to shower then she began thinking about the next day when she would have to talk to the doctor. Suddenly Callie's anxiety shot straight up and she began to cry, Stef heard this and called out,

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yes," Callie called back, she didn't want Stef to see her in the shower so long as she finished quickly Stef wouldn't come in.

In the next couple of minutes Callie finished washing she turned off the shower, Stef turned her back and Callie dried of and got dressed. Once Callie was done she hugged Stef and Stef hugged her back,

"What was wrong?" Stef asked,

"I am worried about tomorrow," Callie replied,

"Don't okay because I will be there the whole time," Stef said Callie nodded, "Now it's my turn to shower and then we can go to bed," Stef smiled before getting in.

Once Stef was done the two got into bed. Callie clung onto her mother until she fell asleep. Stef fell asleep shortly after Callie both wondering what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning Callie woke up early, the alarm clock was about to go off so Callie stayed hugging her mother till it did. Stef woke up to the alarm and quickly turned it off.

"Go and get dressed, I will wake the others for school and don't you dare go anywhere apart from your room okay" Stef warned Callie nodded and Stef went to wake the others.

Once Stef sent Brandon to school with the others, Stef took Callie's hand,

"Let's go," She said,

Callie gave her a pleading look,

"We have to sweets come on," Stef said and she gave Callie a little pull towards the car.

During the car ride nobody said anything. Stef could see that Callie was nervous and to be honest Stef was a little nervous herself she hoped Callie wasn't depressed but she knew that was almost impossible after the way Callie had acted over the last few days Stef knew Callie wasn't just upset she was depressed but she wanted to check with a professional to make sure.

Once they had arrived Stef walked up to the desk,

"Stef and Callie Foster to see Dr Kathrine Williamson," Stef said

"Yes she will see you shortly in the meantime can you and your daughter fill out these papers,"

Stef nodded before heading to where Callie was sitting,

"You need to fill out this love," Stef said,

Callie nodded and grabbed the pen Stef was holding when the two were done Stef gave the papers back to the lady at the counter. As soon as Stef sat back down next to Callie the doctor came out,

"Stef and Callie Foster,"

Callie and Stef stood up,

"Follow me please," the doctor said.

Callie and Stef followed the doctor into a room presumably her office, it was decorated with pictures and plants it was quite lovely.

"Hi, I'm doctor Kathrine Williamson,"

"I am Stef,"

"Callie,"

"Nice to meet you know let's talk," the doctor said.

For the next hour and a half Stef, Callie and the doctor talked about Callie and how she had been feeling for the last couple of months. At the end of it all the doctor looked through her notes and said,

"Well Callie I can guarantee you have depression, as you have a support group I would advise you to talk openly in that about how you are feeling and if you don't feel any better in a month then come back and we will reassess the situation."

"Thank you," Stef and Callie said before leaving the room. Stef put her arms around Callie,

"Now that wasn't so bad was it," Stef said,

"No it wasn't," Callie replied before the two got into the car.

That afternoon Callie and Stef played games and watched a movie until the others came home with homework for Callie.

"Well you'd better start doing that," Stef said

"Yep," Callie said with a sigh,

Stef couldn't help but smile at Callie's reaction to the homework, a typical teenager.

After Callie and Stef had showered that night the two got into Stef's bed,

"Goodnight love you," Stef said,

"Goodnight love you to," Callie replied before snuggling into her mother's side.

Soon enough Callie fell asleep clinging onto her mother.

We will help you get better Callie it may take some time but we will get there, Stef thought to herself as she watched Callie sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Callie rolled over and opened her eyes to see Stef looking at her,

"Good morning sweetheart," she said,

Callie snuggled further into Stef's shoulder,

"I don't want to get up," Callie said,

"Do never feel like getting up in the morning?" Stef asked,

Callie nodded and then buried her full face into Stef's shoulder and starting crying silently. Callie started to get mad at herself. Why was she crying? It made no sense. But no matter how hard Callie tried to stop they kept coming. Eventually Callie brought her head out from Stef's shoulder and she placed her face into the pillow she had been sleeping on. Stef could see Callie was getting angry at herself,

"Hey it's okay to cry," Stef said.

She wrapped her arms around Callie and pulled her into a hug until her tears stooped.

"Why don't you go and have a shower love," Stef said.

Callie got up and started heading for the bathroom, but when she noticed Stef wasn't following she turned around and asked,

"Aren't you coming?"

"I am going to trust you, if you do anything I will stay in there with you, if you need me I will be right out her okay bug?" Stef said.

Callie nodded before making her way into the bathroom.

Callie turned the shower on and put her hand under the water. It was still cold so as she waited for it to warm up she wandered around the bathroom. On one of the cabinets was a hair straighter. Her mind flashed back to one of her previous foster homes.

 _Callie walked to the bathroom after a beating from her foster father all she wanted was a nice shower. As she opened the door she saw one of her foster sisters standing there holding a hair straightener to her skin._

" _I'm sorry," Callie said backing out of the room._

 _Later that day her foster sister came up to her,_

" _I am sorry you had to see that," she said,_

" _Why?" Callie asked,_

" _Helps me deal with the pain," she said._

Callie thought for a second, she had never said anything to Jude about burning herself only cutting. Was burning yourself a form of self-harm? Yes, yes it was she shouldn't do it. What if Stef was to find out? But this may be her last chance to do anything, her last sense of relief for a long time. Yes, she would do it.

Callie pugged in the hair straighter and got in the shower. She quickly washed her body and hair. She got out but left the shower running, she wrapped her hair up in a towel and then she dried herself of. She grabbed the straightener and debated were the best place for her to do it would be. Deciding on her stomach Callie placed it gently on her skin. She knew it would leave serious scaring if she wasn't careful, and there was always the risk of infection so doing it lightly was the best way to do it. After three light burns on her stomach Callie. Turned the straighter off, and then turned the shower of. Quickly she got dressed and brushed her hair before leaving the bathroom.

"Hey sweets you okay?" Stef asked,

Callie nodded,

"You didn't cut did you," Stef asked concern evident in her voice,

"No," Callie said looking Stef right in the eyes.

Stef searched Callie's face trying to see if she was lying, but she looked like she was being completely honest. Deciding that Callie hadn't cut herself, Stef stood up,

"I am going to take a shower as well, do not leave this room okay,"

Callie nodded and smiled. Stef smiled back before heading into the bathroom. Callie breathed a sigh of relief, Stef didn't find out.

In the bathroom Stef had just finished taken her shower. She had got dressed and was about to leave the bathroom when something caught her eye. The straightener was plugged in. It was switched off at the wall but Stef new that she always unplugged it. Touching it Stef realised it was still warm. Sticking her head out of the bathroom Stef saw Callie sitting on the bed reading a book. Her hair was wavy this confused Stef. Then it hit her, Stef walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Callie,

"Honey you know there is more than ways than just cutting to self-harm,"

"Yes," Callie said, nervous about what was coming next,

"Did you do anything to harm yourself in the bathroom?"

"No," Callie said trying her best not to sound guilty.

"Please don't lie to me Callie," Stef said gently,

"I'm not," Callie said trying her hardest to push back the tears.

"Callie I know, please show me," Stef whispered.

Callie shook her head, determined no to let the tears fall that were quickly forming in her eyes.

"If you don't show me now I will take the clothes of you myself," Stef said with determination in her voice.

Callie new Stef wasn't joking, so she pulled her top of too revile three light burn marks across her stomach.

"They are not too bad but I still want to clean them just in case," Stef said gently.

Callie watched as Stef went to get the things to clean her burns with. She felt awful, how could she have been so dumb? She knew she shouldn't have done it bust she did it anyway. Of course Stef would have found out and now she won't get any privacy in the bathroom for weeks if not longer.

Callie winced as Stef began to rub the disinfectant clean on her burns. When did she become such a wimp? She used to be so strong she had a much higher pain tolerance than she did now, and when she was in pain she wouldn't let anyone know. Determined she wasn't going to cry again today Callie leaned back and ignored everything until Stef was finished.

"All done," Stef said giving Callie a little smile.

Callie kept on her straight face the one she had been using in school before she told Stef how she had been really feeling.

"Are you ok?" Stef asked wondering why Callie hadn't reacted,

"Yes I am fine," Callie said. What's for breakfast it is like 10:00am and I am really hungry.

"Um I will cook some bacon," Stef said

"Okay," Callie said, before heading downstairs.

Stef quickly got up and followed Callie. She recognised that face, the I don't care face. Stef decided to ignore it for now but she wasn't going to let Callie shut of her feelings forever.

During breakfast the two sat in silence. Callie was thinking about school and how much she was missing but she wasn't too worried, after how she had stopped caring in lessons I she didn't think the teachers would care if she was there or not. Also she had only missed two days but Stef said she would be home for the whole week. A week it isn't that much. Stef was of course thinking about Callie and how she was going to get better.

After breakfast Stef spent the whole morning on paperwork. Callie spent it finishing of her homework and reading. When lunch came around Stef suggested the two of them go for a picnic on the beach. Callie agreed, it didn't look like she was going to get to spend much time out of the house for a while, so she would take what she can get.

The two got into the car with the picnic basket in the back.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Stef said, as she was driving,

"Sure," Callie responded,

"Why have you put you closed yourself up again,"

"What?" Callie asked

"You went from being open about how you were feeling to closing yourself off," Stef said.

"I just didn't want to cry anymore," Callie said,

"But I told you this morning sweets it is okay to cry," Stef said gently.

Callie gave a nod before looking out the window. Stef sighed this was going to be harder than she thought.

During lunch Stef decided to forget about the problems in their lives during lunch and just have fun, and to her delight Callie joined in. The two spend their lunch cracking jokes and messing around. They finished their lunch by paddling in the sea. Stef put her arm around Callie,

"You know I love you right,"

"Yes," Callie said, "I love you to."

Stef smile before leading Callie back to where they had left their things. The two packed up and got into the car and headed for home.

When the two got back Stef decided to clean the car. Callie knowing, she had to do whatever Stef was doing reluctantly agreed. Cleaning the car turned out to be much more fun than Callie imagined. Stef seemed to make it fun. Callie spent the whole time laughing at Stef who was spraying water and getting soap everywhere. Also Stef likes to sing when she cleaned and to be honest Stef wasn't a very good singer.

When the two were finally done they sat down on the couch, but as soon as they sat down noise filled the house as Brandon and the twins came home from school. Brandon went over to were Callie was sitting,  
" Have fun!" he said sarcastically before dumping a load of homework into Callie's lap.

"I guess I better go and do my homework," Callie said,

Stef gave her a look, Callie rephrased her sentence,

"I had better to do my homework in here,"

Stef gave her a smile as Callie began to do her homework.

"While I have our guys all together, what do our think of watching a movie tonight,"

"Sure," everyone said, nobody had any plans anyway so it was something to do.

After dinner everyone gathered around the TV and began to watch a movie. Stef was in the middle of the couch with Mariana on her right and Callie on her left she had an arm around each of her daughters. Brandon and Jesus were sitting on chairs to the side of them. They got through about three movies before Stef decided it was time for bed. With a sigh the kids began to head up to bed but Stef kept Brandon behind,

"What is it mom?" Brandon asked,

"Can you help me carry Callie up to my bed please," Stef asked indicating to the sleeping Callie next to her,

"Sure," Brandon said.

The two made their way up the stairs while carrying Callie in their arms. Once they had gotten Callie into bed. Stef thanked Brandon and told him goodnight and then she went to say goodnight to Jesus and Mariana. When she was done she climbed into bed with the sleeping Callie.

"Goodnight Callie," Stef whispered before kissing Callie on the head and then rolling over to turn of the light and snuggling into bed, holding Callie while she drifted off to sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any mistakes, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Callie opened her eyes and tried to work out what day it was. Wednesday. What was happening on a Wednesday. Therapy. Great, Callie thought before shutting her eyes and falling into the pillow. Stef woke up to the sudden movement on the bed. Rolling over she saw Callie lying on the bed, her face submerged with in the pillow.

"Good morning," Stef said brightly trying to get Callie's attention.

Callie lifted her head up and looked and Stef who had a beaming smile on her face. Callie rolled her eyes before replying with a grumpy,

"Morning."

Stef decided to ignore the eye roll and she carried on with the happy voice,

"You have got therapy tonight,"

"Don't remind me," Callie said before once again submerging her back into the pillow.

Stef thought for a moment before getting out of bed. She leaned across and tugged at Callie's arm playfully,

"Come and help me cook breakfast,"

"Like I have a choice," Callie replied, bringing her head out from the pillow,

"Come on it will be fun it's bacon," Stef said,

"What is it with you and bacon?" Callie asked a smile forming on her face,

"I just really like bacon," Stef said, as she began to tug on Callie's arm again,

"Come on before the others get up,"

"Fine," Callie said, trying to make it seem like she didn't want to, but the smile on her face gave it away.

After the others had gone to school, Stef set to work on cleaning the house. Lena and Jude would be back in a couple of days and she wanted the place to be spotless for their return. Callie followed Stef around for a while, before becoming insanely bored. She then finally asked,

"Do you need any help,"

Stef turned around and smiled at Callie before handing her a duster,

"I thought you would never ask," Stef said before assigning Callie a place in the living room to start dusting.

The two spent the rest of the morning cleaning the downstairs of the house. They had no chance on cleaning the upstairs before the end of the day. So Stef settled on just having the downstairs cleaned. After lunch the two spent the afternoon doing their own thing until the other kids came home. Stef sent the kids upstairs to do their homework before pulling Callie up from the chair she was sitting in,

"Come on let's go,"

"Do we have to?" Callie said,

"Yes let's go," Stef said leading Callie to the car.

When they arrived Stef gave Callie a light shove through he door

"Now remember you should share it will make you feel better and it will help you get better,"

Callie rolled her eyes at Stef before walking into the room.

 **I know this took way to long and it is way too short I just really struggled with this chapter the next one will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Callie lay on her bed her mind travelling back to the session she had just arrived home from only minutes ago.

 _Flashback:_

" _So Callie what brings you here?" Dr Willis said. Callie rolled her eyes,_

" _Shouldn't you already know that?" Callie said with slight anger evident in her voice._

" _Well I would like to hear it from you," Dr Willis replied calmly._

" _Self-harm," Callie mumbled ashamed of herself for having to say those words._

" _Ok, Callie," Dr Willis said not wanting to push it further, "In this session I would lie you to fill out these questions," She handed a piece of paper over to Callie, "I want you to answer as truthfully as you can, if you are not ready to answer one or two of these questions put a circle around it, but you cannot do that for all of them. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes," Callie mumbled and softly nodded her head._

 _Flashback ends._

Callie opened her eyes and her vision clouded with tears. When had she become so pathetic, when did she suddenly need all this help? She could hear Stef talking to Mariana downstairs, and she could hear Brandon through the wall banging down on his keyboard with his headphones in. Outside she could hear Jesus playing basketball. They are all so independent they don't need help like she does they are not as pathetic a she is. They are not pathetic at all for that matter. Sighing Callie rolled over and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep before the urges became too strong to handle. She didn't want to go to Stef again today just for a little while she didn't want to feel so needy, so pathetic.

Callie realised she must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes again two hours had past and she could hear Stef yelling for everyone to come downstairs for dinner. Pushing herself of the bed, she slowly made her way down the stairs. Sitting down next to Brandon she rubbed her eyes,

"Tired sweets," Stef asked concerned. Callie just nodded in response not trusting her voice. For some reason she felt like she was going to cry but nothing had happened. Callie had no idea what was wrong with her, she felt so useless. Stef gave Callie a look that said stay after dinner. Callie looked down at the food that had been placed in front of her. Pizza. Without Lena being here healthy food had pretty much gone out of the window. Callie started to take small bites. Not being hungry had become a usual thing, but Callie did not want to add that to the list of problems about her. So forcing down food had become a daily fight and the fight had been becoming harder and harder to win as each day passed by. Under no circumstances though was Callie going to become an even bigger problem for everyone so she manged to force down two slices of the pizza before deciding that that would be enough.

Once dinner was over everyone separated leaving only Callie and Stef in the kitchen. Callie wouldn't have been able to sneak out with the others anyway because she was on dishes that night. She usually did them with Jude but she found Stef began to help her. Callie had expected for her just to sit there until she was done so they could talk. That thought was obviously displayed on her face because Stef looked at her before saying,

"Did you really think I was going to make you do them all by yourself?"

"Um, yeah," Callie said,

"When are you going to learn kid," Stef said with a chuckle,

as her response Callie just looked down and continued to wash up and hand the dishes over to Stef to dry.

After they were done cleaning up Stef lead Callie into her and Lena's room, a room that Callie was beginning to see much too often and not for the right reasons.

"So how did therapy go honey, we didn't really get a chance to talk about it," Stef asked,

"Fine," Callie said looking at the floor,

"You know we are doing this for your own good right bug?" Callie nodded not bringing her head up. "You are two important to us to loose baby and we love you so much and we don't like to see you in pain no one in this family ever wants to see you in pain. We all care about you and we just want to see you get better," Stef said softly. This time Callie brought her head up to look at Stef before nodding again. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Stef asked, "I find it lonely when Lena isn't here,"

"Really?" Callie asked sarcastically,

"Really," Stef confirmed,

"You only have to wait two more nights before she returns I am sure you will survive," Callie said mischievously,

"Come on please, please, please, please," Stef said lightly tugging on Callie's arm, Callie cared a smile and started laughing, pretending to think about it for a moment she finally replied,

"Okay fine,"

"Yay!" Stef exclaimed,

"Let me shower and change and I will be back," Callie said making her way out of the room,

"Have fun," Stef said,

"I will," Callie called back sarcastically.

When Callie returned Stef was already in bed reading a book with her glasses on. When she spotted Callie she put her book to the side and took off her glasses.

"Come here slug a bug," Stef said stretching her arms out wide. Graciously Callie went into them absorbing all the love and comfort Stef was offering. Stef reached over and turned off the light so they were in darkness.

"Goodnight, I love you," She said,

"I love you to," Callie replied before slowing drifting off into to a light sleep in Stef's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Callie woke up the next morning to realise Stef was no longer holding her. From downstairs she could hear talking. Getting up, Callie got dressed and made her way down the stairs, to see everyone, with the acceptation of Mariana obviously, already downstairs eating breakfast. "Morning sweets," Stef said placing down a plate of pancakes in front of her,

"Morning," Callie replied, slowly beginning to eat the pancakes.

"So what are we going to do today?" Brandon asked whilst eating his breakfast,

"Yer what's happing, why did you ask us to stay home today?" Jesus said,

"I will tell you when your sister decided to join us," Stef replied. A few minutes later Marina finally made her way down the stairs,

"Nice of you to join us Miss Thang," Stef said as she placed Marina breakfast in front of her,

"Now will you tell us?" Jesus said,

"Tell us what?" Marina questioned,

"What we are going to do today," Callie said finally finishing her breakfast,

"Well," Stef began, "I was thinking we could clean up the place and set up a welcome home thing for Mama and Jude, since they are coming home tomorrow." A mixture of yes and sure came from the kids seated in front of Stef.

After breakfast was eaten everyone gathered into the living room to be designated certain areas of the house. "Mariana and Callie you will tidy your room together than Callie you will come help me clean the kitchen and my room and Mariana you will tidy the lounge and the garden," Stef said. A small nod came from Marina and Callie. "Jesus my boy you will tidy your and Jude's room and then you will go help Marina with the lounge and garden," Jesus gave Stef a nod. "Finally Brandon you will tidy your room the garage and the bathrooms, have fun!" Stef said. Brandon gave a sigh but headed off to start working. Mariana and Callie made their way upstairs with Jesus not far behind them.

In their room the girls made fast work because their bedroom was quite tidy already. They neatened some things up and emptied the bin, put away some clothes and they were done. Marina went to see how Jesus was doing and Callie made her way downstairs to join Stef in the kitchen. "That was quick sweets," Stef commented.

"Yer well are room was quite tidy to start with," Callie replied,

"Well that's good because that means I get to spend more time with my Callie girl," Stef said squeezing Callie shoulders. Callie gave a small smile in return.

"Where should I start?" Callie asked, putting on the gloves Stef had just passed her.

"The sink," Stef said, before continuing cleaning the stools and the table. Callie made quick work of the sink, when she had finished she took of her gloves and looked ant Stef,

"Now what?" She asked,

"Come help me with the floor," Stef replied. The two of them then proceeded to more the stools up onto the table before putting the gloves back on and begin to tackle the floor.

Once the two were done they began to go upstairs passing Mariana and Jesus on the way. "Have you just finished cleaning the room?" Callie asked,

"Yes," Mariana shuddered, "There place is messy." Callie let out a laugh,

"Have fun in the lounge,"

"Thanks," Mariana said sarcastically. Callie laughed again before continuing up the stairs after Stef.

Stef told Callie to tidy the bedroom whilst she did the bathroom, it wasn't much of a job, Callie vacuumed the carpet and dusted everything down and remade the bed. Stef cleaned the shower and the bath, sink and the cabinets, before Callie joined her to help with the floor. "At this rate we are going to be done way before anyone else," Callie said.

"Yes I think Brandon has only just started his room he hasn't gone near the bathrooms yet and I think Jesus and Marina are still in the lounge," Stef said,

"We should probably help them when we are finished," Callie said a smile on her face,

"Probably," Stef replied laughing.

The two of them finished the floor before making their way towards Brandon, he had almost finished tidying his room. "Don't worry about the bathroom on this floor B we will do it you just do the one downstairs."

"Thanks," Brandon said sighing in relief. Once in the bathroom Callie began tidying up and Stef cleaned the sink and cabinets, the two of them once again worked on the floor. By the time they were done Brandon and the twins had also finished cleaning. They all met again in the lounge that now looked amazing thanks to the twins. They all stood their thinking of ideas for the welcome home. "We could make a banner," Brandon suggested,

"That's a good idea," Stef said, everyone nodded in response agreeing with Brandon's idea. They we into the kitchen and used coloured pens to write, Welcome Home, after they had cleaned up, Stef a Jesus hung the banner up near the door.

After dinner the family decided to spend the rest of the evening watching movies. Stef sat in the middle of the couch with one arm around Callie and the other around Mariana, whist the boys at on chairs nearby. They watched four movies before Stef declared it was time for bed. Sighing they made their way up stairs. Each one of them stopping and hugging Stef saying goodnight to her before they went to bed. "Goodnight my babies," Stef said, "Make sure you up in time tomorrow for Mama and Jude." One all the kids were up the stairs Stef put the movies away before going upstairs herself. Checking all her kids were safely in bed, she went to bed herself, excited for tomorrow when she could see her wife and her son again.


End file.
